


Bare

by PendulumChanges



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Angst, Child Abuse, Gen, Physical Abuse, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 21:42:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5556563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PendulumChanges/pseuds/PendulumChanges
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pre-series angst about Brian's life.  Originally posted to qaf_drabbles on IJ in March 2010.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bare

Brian limps down the sidewalk, biting his lip against the pain in his ankle. A bruise is starting to color the side of his jaw and swelling has already forced one eye nearly closed. His toes feel stiff and numb; he didn't even put on sneakers before he ran out of the house. The cold night air chills the bare skin of his arms and burns his dripping nose. He wipes his eyes with the back of his hand as he slowly climbs up the front steps. He doesn’t want to be crying when Deb opens the door this time.


End file.
